


La danza de las veelas

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-30
Updated: 2007-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia de dos veelas lesbianas :) (Personajes originales, universo de HP).</p>
            </blockquote>





	La danza de las veelas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joyfacedown](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=joyfacedown).



> Debo confesar que cada fic me cuesta lo suyo, ni uno más que otro (excepto aquél de Vademécum por el extra de tener que estar con el diccionario XD). Este no es la excepción, porque quería hacerlo lo mejor posible. Muchas cosas están dichas en él, pero hay un montón de cosas que dejé implícitas. Bueno, en fin.
> 
> joyfacedown me pidió un fic femslash de personajas originales, veelas lesbianas para ser precisos. (Ya saben, con la moda de la declaración de Rowling de que no hay veelas machos.) En él me pidió que mostrara la relación entre ellas. Mhm. Pues, como siempre digo, se hizo lo que se pudo. A ver si te gusta :D *cruza los dedos*
> 
> Los nombres de las veelas pertenecen a la mitología eslava, algunas cosas son del universo de Rowling. Lo demás, lo demás es mío pero si no gusta pues a ver a quién más se lo achaco XDDDD *huye*

La danza de las veelas

 

La danza sensual de las veelas afecta a muggles y magos varones en proporciones inimaginables. Al ver a una veela danzar pierden toda la voluntad. Si ella les ordenara que se tiraran a un precipicio lo harían. Y ganas de ordenárselos no le faltan, pero este es su trabajo. De eso viven (mayormente) ella y su pareja. Siendo una veela siente más que nadie la necesidad de cuidar de su pareja, darle protección, amor, sustento, todo lo que pida, y lo mejor es que es correspondida. Por eso "trabaja" en esto, danzando para los magos. Es la final de la Copa Internacional de Quidditch y ellas son el mayor espectáculo (junto con esos monstretes que lanzan dinero, pero ellos no vienen al caso). Los hombres la miran con deseo, mas ella no ve sino ojos lujuriosos y carentes de amor verdadero.

Sus giros veloces y cadenciosos obligan a un buen número de caballeros a levantarse de las gradas y tratar de lanzarse hacia ellas; no importa lo que hagan, jamás las alcanzarán. La mayoría viene acompañado de alguna fémina que, al no ser afectada por el poder veela, los mantiene en su lugar. Mejor. En años pasados algún desquiciado sí se había lanzado literalmente hacia ellas y se había roto todos y cada uno de sus huesos. Este año hay vigilantes - mujeres todas - esperando por si ocurre algún accidente similar. Hasta ahora, nada ha pasado.

Comienza la parte fogosa del espectáculo. El cabello de todas, tan rubio que deslumbra, flota en aire. Ellas suben, bajan, se agitan, se mezclan entre sí, sus cabellos son indistinguibles, parecen surgir de una misma raíz. Luego una de ellas deja salir lenta y pausadamente las llamaradas que bailarán con ellas lo que resta de su espectáculo. Entre sus piernas, haciendo círculos, por su cabello sin hacerles el más mínimo daño. Es fuego veela: tan destructor que no lo pueden controlar cuando están enojadas, pero cuando danzan es una caricia protectora. El fuego las envuelve, las baña, baila con ellas y por tiempos parece huir de su alcance hacia las gradas de los boquiabiertos observadores.

Ahora ellas avanzan entre el fuego, formando figuras. Van a velocidades asombrosas para el ojo humano, casi chocando una con la otra. Casi, pero el impacto nunca llega. Luego se tocan, suavemente, con la punta de los dedos. Tocan el cabello flotante, la ropa ligera, las cinturas delgadas, las mejillas, las piernas. Igual que el fuego, por momentos se liberan de el círculo que han formado y van a parar muy cerca de las gradas y miran con ojos profundos a los suspirantes aficionados.

El baile está por terminar, ella que es la líder da el aviso y todas se van abrazando. El fuego parece desgastarse y apagarse lentamente. Cuando todas están muy juntas, del centro sale un ave: ella, que se ha transformado. El ave lleva la flor más hermosa en el pico y su cola deja una estela de aquel fuego veela, más vivo que nunca.

Las mujeres del público aplauden: los hombres estaban demasiado aturdidos como para apreciar la belleza del final del acto.

Las veelas se retiran en todas direcciones y el ave da todavía dos vueltas alrededor del campo de Quidditch antes de perder altura. Para cuando se transforma nuevamente en veela ya nadie la está viendo porque han llegado los monstretes con el falso dinero. Ella suspira: siempre ha sentido que los magos no aprecian su acto.

\- ¡Fue hermoso! Te ha quedado más bello que nunca - ahí está la veela más linda del universo, su pareja. Su pareja que no baila, pero observa.

\- No seas mentirosa, Jelka, fue tan patético que el público ni siquiera aplaudió.

\- Eso es porque los dejaron totalmente anonadados, Jeri. Anda, anímate, lo hiciste estupendo. A mí me encantó.

Ella, Jeri, sonríe.

\- A ti te gusta siempre y lo has visto millones de veces, Jelka.

\- Y me seguirá gustando - admite Jelka, con los ojos más sinceros que Jeri ha visto en la vida. Y le cree, y decide que aunque en algunos años Jelka le confesara que por fin está aburrida de aquella danza, ella no le reclamará. (Jeri siempre se queja de todo, pero no de Jelka. Tiene miedo de decir algo que la aleje de su lado, a ella que es lo más preciado que tiene).

Jelka da unos saltitos y luego la abraza, repitiéndole que ha estado magnífica, que baila mejor que ninguna, que se distinguía de entre las demás porque es la única que danza de esa manera.

\- ¿De qué manera? - pregunta Jeri curiosa. Jelka había estado repitiendo los comentarios de siempre, pero ese es nuevo.

\- Pues... de esa.

Jeri piensa insistir en el asunto. ¿Qué es lo que Jelka vio en su baile que no vio en el de las demás? ¿Por qué la ha elegido a ella a pesar de su larga lista de defectos? Jeri quiere saber por qué Jelka le perdona la arrogancia, la necedad, las quejas contra el mundo que siempre lleva preparadas al llegar a casa con ella.

Pero entonces las interrumpe su representante. Los magos la llaman Nad, pero no es un apodo cariñoso sino un atajo para no intentar pronunciar su verdadero nombre veela: Nadanojla. Algunos sí pueden pronunciar el nombre, pero la mayoría no le da la entonación veela correcta, como el canto de un ave nocturna, como el vuelo de un cisne al atardecer. Ningún humano lo entiende y por eso la llaman Nad.

Cualquier experto con quien lo consulten les responderá lo mismo: no hay veelas machos. Sin embargo, no ha habido investigación alguna que pruebe la inexistencia de veelas marimachos. Por el contrario, Nadanojla es la prueba viviente que existen. Ella no lleva vestido, nunca, siempre lleva una especie de capa verdinegra. Y danza sólo en casa, para su pareja (tal vez, uno se imagina). Es una de las pocas veelas altas y robustas, su cabello es rubio, pero rubio fuego. Y sus ojos se fijan en su presa como si fueran garras asesinas. Las veelas la respetan y la quieren porque es firme y decidida.

Los magos la encuentran curiosa, creen que es una veela defectuosa o algo así. (Jeri interiormente la encuentra encantadora.) Esa es la ventaja de Nadanojla, que aunque tiene poder veela los magos varones sienten una ligera repulsión por ella. Es la única, por lo tanto, que puede conseguir eventos y firmar contratos en representación de las otras veelas bailarinas. Es la única a la que se toma en serio y no causa mareos ni miradas lascivas.

\- Estuvo bien - gruñe con su voz grave -. Pero la próxima vez quiero que sólo le des una vuelta al estadio. Si te hubieras tardado unos segundos más hubieras chocado con los gnomos.

\- Por supuesto - Jeri asiente enfáticamente.

\- Y te llegó esto de las gradas - Nadanojla le tira con fuerza una envoltura, antes de regresar a cuidar de las otras veelas que seguramente están cambiándose en los vestidores.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - En cuanto Jeri la atrapa, Jelka se la quita de las manos.

\- ¡Ey! - reclama Jeri y espera a que Jelka haya satisfecho su curiosidad para poder ver ella su regalo.

\- No te lo voy a regresar - declara de pronto Jelka, tras leer la tarjeta, y oculta el paquete tras su espalda.

\- Jelka... - amenaza Jeri - Dame ese paquete.

\- No, no quiero - Jeri forma un puchero en su boca.

Los ojos de Jeri destellan fuego por un momento. Así como puede transformarse en una hermosa ave tan blanca con la paz, puede transformarse en un horrible cuervo. Así como el fuego que lanzó acarició a las otras veelas en el baile, puede dejar en cenizas lo que se proponga. Eso, si se enoja. Y se está enojando, porque una de las cosas que más odia es que Jelka invada su espacio personal. Pero no se va a quejar, no se va a quejar porque esto es una tontería y su Jelka no merece que se enoje por algo tan mínimo.

\- Entonces por lo menos dime qué es.

\- Un regalo.

\- No me digas...

\- De tu admirador... a.

Eso explica muchas cosas. Jeri logra quitarle el paquete por sorpresa y lee la tarjeta incluída con ojos muy abiertos. Generalmente quienes tiran regalos para las bailarinas son hombres calientes y las tarjetas dicen cosas como '¿cuánto por una noche, guapa?'. Pero esta es diferente. Esta huele a perfume y trae corazones dibujados. Es una declaración de amor con palabras cursis y un par de faltas de ortografía y se nota que...

\- ¿Qué? ¡Confiesa! ¡Tienes una aventura con ella! - Reclama Jelka, quién sabe qué tan en serio.

\- ¿Es una broma, no? Esto lo tuvo que haber escrito una niña.

Jeri parece reflexionarlo, pero algo en sus ojos le dice que no está contenta con la explicación.

\- Dame un beso y tal vez te crea.

Jeri rueda los ojos y le da un beso suave a Jelka, que se alarga un poquito más de lo deseado cuando ella la toma por el cuello y prácticamente se le cuelga.

\- Jelka... tengo que ir a cambiarme.

\- Un segundo... - pide la otra.

Y para cuando salen las otras veelas del vestidor, ellas siguen besándose. Todas las miran con nostalgia y un poquito de envidia. Jeri es muy afortunada de tener a su pareja aquí, es un privilegio porque Jelka es...

\- Hija - reclama Nadanojla y las mira reprobadoramente.

Afuera, en el estadio, se escuchan gritos sin control, al parecer los buscadores van por la snitch.

\- Antes de que me vaya a cambiar, tienes que decirme lo que me ibas a decir sobre mi baile - pide Jeri, recordando el tema.

\- Ah - Jelka sonríe como si jugara una broma consigo misma -. Veo muchas cosas. Principalmente veo que danzas como lo haces en la cama - Jeri se sonroja como pocas veces y espera que nadie escuche, especialmente Nadanojla, por pudor -. De hecho, exactamente como en la cama. Como si lo hicieras sólo para mí.

 

Afuera, en el partido, el buscador atrapa la snitch en un Amago de Wronski extremadamente peligroso. Nadie recuerda a las veelas.


End file.
